Histoire du soir
by nutella64
Summary: Peter secoua simplement la tête. Je m'en fiche. Je suis fatigué. Et endormi. Racontes moi simplement une histoire du soir Wade.


Salut !

Ça fait longtemps que j'ai rien posté mais me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction.

Cette fois j'ai choisi le couple SpideyPool avec une fiction magnifique écrite par ThanksIllPass.

Elle est tellement géniale et parfaite que je tenais vraiment à la faire partager. Le lien de l'histoire originale est sur mon profil.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire autant qu'à moi. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je les traduirais et les enverrais à l'auteure.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et l'histoire à ThanksIllPass.

* * *

Wade resserra sa prise autour des bras de Peter, le berçant doucement. Ils étaient tous les deux mouillés et collant, mais Wade s'en fichait. Il voulait juste bercer Peter dans ses bras pendant un moment. L'air frais de la nuit envoya des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Wade et Peter soupira, tremblant doucement. Il sourit quand Wade se rapprocha légèrement pour le protéger du froids.

« Racontes moi une histoire du soir ? »Murmura Peter en furetant la gorge de Wade.

Wade ricana et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Z'est l'hiztoire d'un garzon... »

Peter grogna et poussa faiblement l'épaule de Wade, faisant de son mieux pour retenir le rire pétillant dans sa gorge. Wade sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Peter. Celui-ci se frotta à la main, marmonnant doucement alors que Wade embrassait son front.

« Le truc dégueulasse est en train de sécher et devenir encore plus dégueulasse. » murmura Wade à contrecœur. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment agréable, chaud et confortable.

Peter secoua simplement la tête. « Je m'en fiche. Je suis fatigué. Et endormi. Racontes moi simplement une histoire du soir Wade. »

Wade réfléchit pendant un moment et ricana. « Ok j'en ai une. Tu as juste à te reposer et essayer de dormir baby boy. »

Peter sourit et ferma les yeux, bougeant dans les bras de Wade.

Wade prit un faux air sérieux même s'il savait que Peter ne pouvait pas le voir. Il avait un talent naturel pour raconter les histoires. « C'est l'histoire d'un garçon, un garçon très beau et très intelligent. »

Peter rigola et ouvrit les yeux pour fixer Wade. « Est-ce que l'histoire parle de toi ? »

« Non idiot. J'ai dis beau, pas magnifique à couper le souffle. »

« Ah, oui c'est vrai. Pardon. Vas-y continues. »

« Merci. C'est l'histoire d'un garçon beau et intelligent qui avait pratiquement perdu tout le monde dans sa vie, à part sa tante. Mais il n'avait pas abandonné, il n'avait pas succombé à la résignation et au désespoir. Il était doué à l'école, avait trouvé un boulot convenable pour aider sa tante, et avaient des amis incroyables qui donneraient sa vie pour lui. Il avait une assez bonne vie, mais c'était seulement un de ses côté. Parce que, imagines ça, il était secrètement un super-héros. Le plus grand super-héros de tous les super-héros. »

Peter, endormi, murmura en liant ses doigts à ceux de Wade. « Ça semble familier... »

« Shh, tu me fais perdre le fil. Alors que le garçon adorait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire le bien, il était souvent sous-estimé. Certaines personnes disaient qu'il était une menace. Il avait beaucoup perdu à cause de son identité secrète, surtout des personnes auxquelles il tenait. Mais il tint bon et n'abandonna jamais sa noble mission de sauver les gens des vilains méchants. »

« Ça à l'air d'être un chouette type, » murmura Peter d'une voix, plus faible et distante, teintée d'une fausse crainte respectueuse. Wade frotta ses bras et le rapprocha un peu de lui.

« Le garçon se battait toujours contre toutes sortes de monstres, mais à la fin, il n'eut pas la fille. Il eut un autre monstre. Mais le monstre ne voulait pas blesser le garçon. Il voulais l'aimer et le protéger. »

Peter serra la main de Wade, toujours dans la sienne, dans une faible tentative de lui faire savoir qu'il écoutait toujours.

« Le garçon tomba amoureux du monstre et il participèrent à beaucoup d'aventures excitantes, la plupart d'entre elles dans la chambre. »

Peter renifla et caressa le dos de la main de Wade avec son pouce. Le contact était à peine tangible, et Wade sut que Peter commençait à dériver.

« Le garçon était si gentil et son amour si fort qu'il aida le monstre à devenir gentil. Il firent des trucs de super-héros ensemble, s'entraidant, se protégeant l'un l'autre. C'était une bonne vielle histoire d'amour sanglante. Le monstre ne pouvait pas être blessé, mais le garçon s'en fichait et il faisait toujours passer le monstre avant lui. Il était souvent blessé. Et le monstre pleurait et hurlait, mais au final la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de prendre soin du garçon et prier. »

La respiration de Peter devenait lente et légère et Wade sourit. Il caressa les cheveux de Peter puis ses joues. Il l'embrassa doucement ses lèvres et un gémissement pathétique lui échappa.

« Un jour le garçon fut blessé si sérieusement que le monstre ne put rien faire pour le sauver. »

Wade posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Peter et écouta les battements de cœur ralentir puis mourir.

« C'est tout. Fin. »


End file.
